Flower Fields
by Mosuke
Summary: A Naru/Sasu story. Sasuke confesses and Naruto doesn't know just how to take it.
1. Begining

NARUTO YAOI!WARNING YAOI! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!

Naruto turned over, half asleep still, and stared at his small apartment. He'd had that dream again, the one he couldn't remember when he woke up and always left him hot and bothered after words. It always involved something about soft lips but that was as far as his memory ever went. '_How annoying_.' With a puff he stood and walk into his small bathroom, undressed and stood under the warm rhythmic water.

Soon all thoughts of soft lips were gone from his head and all he could think about was breakfast. A small smile came onto his face when he thought of a hot steamy bowl of ramen. _'Mmm…ramen…'_

He got out, dried off and clothed, walked into his faded yellow kitchen and opened a well used cup board and pulled out instant ramen and a clean cup. Heating it up he began to think about a certain pink haired friend and her love. _'Sasuke.' S_ome people thought that it might be true love but Naruto recognized that glazed over look as the one he had once gave her. '_Once you think about it,'_ He thought though with a smirk and threw away his bowl placing his cup in the sink. '_Its kind of ironic how I like Sakura, Sakura likes Sasuke and Sasuke likes...likes...Damn who does Uchiha like?'_ He thought and picked up his familiar orange jacket. '_Hmmm well I suppose when you think about it could be one of his many obsessive fan girls...or maybe even that girl H...Hinate? No No...Hatte No…crap whatever, yeah there both so quiet and there both dark...Hell he could just be gay!'_

Naruto shook his head at the thought remembering the incident awhile back, the thought always sent a shiver down his back when he thought of it and how Sasuke had blushed such a cute pink shade... _'What the hell…' _He thought and turned and closed his apartment door, he didn't bother locking it, there was nothing to steal. He continued down the stairs and into the crisp Kohana morning air.

A smile painted his lips as he walked through the half empty streets, people were rarely up this early. "Hey Naruto," Came the sharp voice of Sakura from his left. "what're you doing up so early!" "I could ask you the same question!" "I'm grabbing some groceries to make lunch for later on." "Oh, I was just going to go get some training in, I'm planning to whoop Sasuke in training today." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Good Luck with that, Naruto." "Thanks." Naruto said heading towards the fields. "Hey, wait where are you going the training field is the other direction!" Sakura shouted after him but he was already a ways off. "Crazy overactive..." Sakura muttered to herself. "I've got to remember to pummel him after training..." Sakura said with a fawn smile lighting up her face.

Naruto sat in the Flower Field, were the teachers brought the girls to learn flower arranging. He'd come here often to clear his head and think or to just relax like today. He let out a sigh of content and laid down in a small patch of flowerless grass ,allowing the dew to relax him as he listened to the birds chirping and the slow rustling of the leaves and footsteps….whoa wait a minute. '_Foot steps?' _Naruto looked around and sure enough he located the source. Coming towards him in a lazy sort of stroll was…Sasuke? '_What the hell?_ _I'd never have considered him a morning person.' _Naruto thought and focused on the approaching dark figure.

"Oi, Sasuke what are you doing here?" Naruto questioned rudely. Sasuke didn't answer until he was about a yard away. "Thought I'd find you at the ramen shop, not in a flower field…" Sasuke stated as an introduction. Naruto gave him a questioning look but shook his head, "Nope, I already ate, I just came here to relax before training. Why?" He asked in a voice of obvious disdain, but on the inside his heart started beating a little bit faster. "I needed to talk to you for a minute." " About?" Sasuke stayed silent for awhile just staring off into the distance. Which Naruto found very annoying.

"Well, are you going to talk or just stand there cloud watching?" Naruto griped. "Shut up...dope. I was thinking." Naruto glared him, hating the name dope. "Damnit Sasuke what do you want already?" Sasuke turned and look at him slowly before speaking. "You..." It was Naruto's turn to stay silent. "Sasuke ,what the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked causelessly, his heart felt like it might just explode. Sasuke sighed and sat next to Naruto. " I'm serious." They just stared at each other. "I don't know what to say…?" Sasuke closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No, sorry Naruto I should have just keep it to myself." Naruto didn't answer until Sasuke made a move leave. '_I don't know what to do! I don't know what to do! Crap do something stop him!'_ "Sasuke wait." Sasuke turned slowly and came in contact with Naruto's lips. Naruto pulled back. "Teme." Sasuke smirked and responded with a long kiss on his lips.

_Sasuke has soft lips..._

So this is the edited version of the original. Hopefully it flows better and I fixed the spelling (dear god there was so much! (-/-) ).


	2. Lemon

Warning: This involves fictional male characters engaging in sexual acts…with each other.

(I do not own these's character's nor their story arc)

I apologize ahead of time I don't the entire story of the Naruto world, so many things are probably wrong as far as time line wise.

-Time skip(10 years later)

Twenty-six year old Naruto stood erect and tall as the anbu mask was handed to him. "And I am proud to give this Anbu Mask of the Fox to Naruto, may it never have to follow you to your death." Tsunade announced stepping away from Naruto and his companions.

"Thank you Hokage." Naruto whispered. A large grin breaking on to his face before he placed the fox mask over it. Tsunade smiled in return and turned to the village council. "That is all you are dismissed." Tsunade instructed and left the room the council slowly following her out.

Naruto turned to the black haired man in the bird mask next to him. "Hey Neji, you want to go get some ramen to celebrate?" Neji's cool pearl eyes studied Naruto before he replied. "Actually I have a feeling you'll be otherwise occupied tonight. Tomorrow."

Before Naruto could respond, Neji transported away. Flustered, Naruto followed suit and transported to his home.

"Sasuke, Sasuke are you awake?" Naruto asked as he shook the bulge in his bed and took his shoes off. Sasuke turned over. "I am now." He muttered. "So you've finally became an anbu, huh?" He asked rising out of bed in only his boxers and a black shirt. Naruto beamed with pride. "Yep! We're holding a celebration...I guess…tomorrow?" Sasuke crawled over to Naruto and sat in his lap. "Well then I think we should have our own celebration tonight." Sasuke mused, licking Naruto's bottom lip. "I like that idea." Naruto said and shifted back into the middle of the king size bed. "Those are going to have to go..." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. He shuddered and whispered back. "I thought you'd like to help me take them off." Sasuke pulled Naruto's black shirt from the waist band of his pants and placed his cool hands on the bare skin of Naruto's hard stomach. He moved his hands up his chest, running his fingers over the nipples making Naruto moan.

Sasuke played with the nubs of flesh as he ravished Naruto's mouth. They pulled back breathing heavily. Naruto's and Sasuke's faces were close together, flushed red with lust. They stared at each other with hooded eyes. Naruto moved forward and kissed along Sasukes jaw, down his pale neck and to the collar of his shirt. Sasuke lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it. Naruto raised Sasuke up and began sucking on the pink nipples.

Sasuke held Naruto's head, running his thin fingers running through the silky hair and gripping Naruto's muscular arms with the other.

Both of their pants were getting tighter with each move. Sasuke groaned and bucked his hips against Naruto's groin causing moans of pleasure to echo out of their throats.

Naruto's hands went to Sasuke's waistband. Sasuke moaned and threw back his head. Naruto's hands unhitched the button, and pulled down the silky pants a little.

"Na... Naruto... mm... don't play with one of them." Sasuke gasped.

Naruto shifted his mouth from one pink nipple to it's neglected partner as he started to pull down the pants, shifting them down over his thighs. Sasuke lifted up his hips allowing Naruto to remove the offending clothing.

Sasuke's arousal sprang free and hugged Naruto's stomach. Pre-cum dripped from the tiny mouth in clear droplets. Naruto wrapped a firm hand over the hard flesh and using the liquid as a lubricant he shifted his hand up and down the smooth flesh.

Sasuke's back arched, pressing his chest to Naruto's mouth. His breath caught and he licked his dry lips. "Mmh." Sasuke bit his lower lip then parted them panting. "Aaah."

Naruto began kissing down Sasuke's chest, laying the flushed man upon his back and lifting the steadily moving hips. His mouth closed over the hot flesh that lay in the curly nest of dark chocolate hairs.

"Oh, god." Sasuke said thrusting up his hip.

Naruto took the flesh into his mouth, sucking lightly upon it. He lifted his mouth to lick along the sides, and beneath the rim of the head.

"I'm gunna... oh god, I'm coming!" Sasuke fisted the sheets on the bed.

Naruto grabbed the base and squeezed preventing the orgasm.

"Mo….move... that... damn... hand." Sasuke said between gasps.

"Not just yet." Naruto whispered against the base of Sasuke's cock. The breath tickled the hairs causing Sasuke to moan loudly. "After all this is my night right? Wouldn't want it to end it too soon." He nibbled Sasuke's inner thigh then switch to lick along the pale flesh trailing it down to the base of Sasukes cock.

Sasuke gasped and opened himself wider. A hand gripped the sheets above his head while the other locked onto Naruto's hair. He opened his mouth in a silent scream of pleasure and panted heavily letting out the occasional moan.

Naruto sucked two digits and inserted them into Sasuke's opening. Sasuke tightened around Naruto, the muscles in his ass sucked and pulled at the two fingers.

"Wow, someone's eager." Naruto teased. He dropped his mouth back onto Sasuke's penis. He sucked lightly then increased pressure. He ran his mouth up and down the long hard flesh.

"Oh... mmmh... please... Naruto... oh god... please..." Sasuke bucked up his hips burying himself deeper in Naruto's throat.

Naruto released the base of Sasuke's cock and ran his fingers up and down, coaxing Sasuke to come.

Sasuke's back arched and he climaxed into Naruto's mouth before collapsing on the bed. Sweat decorated his body in the dim light and he panted heavily.

Naruto rose from between Sasuke's thighs and looked at the panting pale form before him. He wiped the side of his mouth and started kissing a trail from Sasuke's naval to his collar bone.

Sasuke felt Naruto's mouth hover over his own, and raised his head to meet Naruto's. He could taste himself in Naruto's mouth and that was enough to stir him again.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw the need in Naruto's eyes. Sasuke spread himself wider as Naruto got onto his knees and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled lustily and scooted close to Naruto making sure Naruto's fingers remain nestled deep within him. When Sasuke was on his knees before him, Naruto added a third finger to Sasuke's rear.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's waist, and threw back his head in pleasure. He moved forward and kissed Naruto idly unzipping Naruto's pants and wiggle them down. Naruto worked to help Sasuke get the cloth from his waist as Sasuke looked at Naruto's rising member.

"You didn't wear underwear." He said. "Naughty, naughty."

Naruto smiled and pulled his fingers from Sasuke before grabbing him by the thighs and pulled him towards him.

Sasuke put his legs on either side of Naruto's and helped guide Naruto to his entrance while Naruto balanced Sasuke.

When they were set, Sasuke took a deep breath and slammed himself down upon Naruto's ready flesh causing both to cry out. Sasuke panted with his head back trying not to move. Naruto waited for the okay from Sasuke.

Without lifting his head Sasuke nodded. Naruto gripped Sasuke's thighs, he felt the tension in them as Sasuke began to raise himself. Sasuke slammed down again, hard. He yelped grabbing Naruto's shoulders for leverage.

Naruto leaned forward, forcing Sasuke to his back. Sasuke locked ankles behind Naruto's smooth back. Naruto thrust hard and deep into Sasuke, forcing himself deeper and deeper into Sasuke's body.

Sasuke writhed beneath Naruto, screaming and moaning. He panted and arched gripping Naruto's shoulders.

Sasuke's neck strained back raising his shoulders from the bed. His breath caught in mid-gasp and came out in a shaky breath.

Naruto wrapped a hand around Sasuke's hardening cock. He jerked it in time to his own thrust.

Sasuke brought up his knees so that they rested on either side of Naruto's shoulders. He raised his hips to meet Naruto's thrusts. At the new angle Naruto' pounded against Sasuke's sensitive prostate helping to bring Sasuke to climax.

Naruto began to loose his rhythm, his thrust increased, and he drove himself deeper.

Sasuke yelped and moaned beneath Naruto, in pain and pleasure.

Finally they climaxed. Sasuke's seed sprayed between them, covering Sasuke from naval to chin and Naruto's hand. Naruto shuddered above Sasuke, before collapsing halfway on him. He panted heavily against Sasuke. His yellow locks plastered to his sweat drenched forehead, with a heavy sigh of contentment he wiggled against Sasuke.

Sasuke laughed softly and raised Naruto's head for a loving kiss before cuddling closer. "Sweet dreams, Fox."

(Well alrighty then. Like I said earlier I apologize for any time line mistakes. If you see any please tell me so I can fix them. Thanks)


End file.
